


Are You Gonna Stay The Night?

by FallenAngelPup



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Can be read as platonic or pinning/romantic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Obi is best boi, Rain, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej Friendship, Ryan Bergara Needs a Hug, Ryan Bergara has Anxiety, there's like one cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelPup/pseuds/FallenAngelPup
Summary: Idea: Ryan comes over one rainy night, just wanting to get away from it all. Shane’s happy to be his rock.Disclaimer: Let’s say this is set in like a normal au and these two are like teens in highschool.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Are You Gonna Stay The Night?

Characters: 

  * Shane (Main) 
  * Ryan (Main) 
  * Ms. Bergara (mentioned) 
  * Mr. Bergara (mentioned) 
  * Jake Bergara (mentioned) 



TW/CWs (?): Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ryan, A bit of crying, talks of parents arguing and divorce

(If there are any tags that I missed then please comment below) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ryan usually liked rainy nights. A nice breeze after a hot day on the court. If the street lights hit the droplets right then it made the night seem even better. Almost like a special event. There wasn’t any lighting or thunder, just rain droplets. Honestly, he didn’t need it that night._

_If anything, the thunder was downstairs, just beyond his closed bedroom door and down the stairs. His parents were fighting again. Sure, he should have been used to it. Parents fight all the time, in a way it helped clear the air. Tonight was different. After a few nights, the arguing hadn’t ended. His dad was trying to hush his mother while the latter didn’t care at the moment._

_His phone came to life, glowing for attention. Glancing at the blinding light, he saw his friend’s name._

_“Shane..” He muttered softly. Unlocking the phone, he viewed a picture of the big guy himself holding Obi. Ryan couldn’t help but let out a stifled giggle. Weather it was because Shane’s goofy smile or the way Obi had looked so sleepy in the photo was up for debate._

_His mind had wandered off into silly nothingness, it was peaceful for that moment before a violent slam came from the hallway. Ryan’s body had jerked at the noise and his body soon began to ache._

_The idea of his father laying a hand on his mother or vice versa was completely forgien. There was no way, no way on God’s green earth that would happen. While a pit-like feeling filled his gut, he needed to make sure everything was okay._

_Quickly, he threw on his hoodie, and buried his phone in his pocket. The noise downstairs had grown quiet, with the possibility of faint murmurs at the very most. Ryan’s hands felt clammy for the most part, but he knew it wasn’t the time to be a coward._

_Slowly, he opened his door. He left enough space for him to slip out his room and started his descent down the stairs. The faint murmurs he had believed he heard grew a tad bit louder. Just barely enough to hear, he leaned against the wall..._

.

.

.

.

Shane awoke to Obi’s paw on his cheek, the orange feline now awake. He groans before sitting up and stroking the feline’s back. “Do you want a late night snack, buddy?” He asked. Obi stared at his owner for a moment before leaping off the bed. 

Following Obi with his eyes, Shane noticed Obi perched at the window sill before pawing at the window. Perhaps the critter had seen something outside. Getting up, he headed to the window, looking out into the neighborhood. 

While the rain made it hard to see, he could make out a small figure walking on his lawn. Obi pawed the window before meowing. “Oh shit, is that Ryan?!” Shane exclaimed. Quickly, he opened the window, sticking his head out. “RY! HEY RY!! WHY ARE YOU IN THE RAIN?!” He asked. 

Ryan looked up, noticing his friend’s large noggin from the distance. He gave a small smile before running up to the house, cupping his hands. “H-hey, Shane, Mind if I stay the night?” 

.

.

.

Ryan sat on the floor in his boxers, watching as Shane dug through his closet. He fiddled with his fingers, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. Obi purred before curling up next to the shorter male. Shane pulled out a black tank top and some shorts. 

“Sorry if these don’t fit. Still, better than being cold in your shorts.”

“It’s fine, thank you.” Ryan said, another small smile forming on his face. Shane gives one back as he grabs Ryan’s drenched clothes. Once he heads out the room, Ryan quickly changes and then sits on the edge of Shane’s bed. His hand twitches a couple times, becoming restless. A small whimper leaves his lips. 

Obi leaps on the bed, pawing Ryan’s hand. As the human looked down, Obi purred and nuzzled the nervous hands. Sighing with content, Ryan petted the feline’s head. “Thanks buddy.” 

A small knock on the door signals Ryan to look over. Shane stands in the doorway, holding two steaming mugs. “If you are going to steal my cat, then I would look to co-parent at the very least-” He joked. “Also, I brought you some hot choclate.” He added. Walking over, he holds it out. 

Ryan carefully manervers Obi before grabbing the mug with equal caution. The last thing he wanted to do was injure the little guy. “Thanks. You even remembered the whipped cream.”, “Of course bud, you are my best friend.” Shane confirmed, sipping from his mug. 

.

.

.

.

“My parents are talking about getting a divorce.” Ryan fretted. It had been quiet up until that moment. Obi rested on Ryan’s lap while Shane had Ryan resting against his chest. A few skinny fingers tangled in dark brown hair, the taller male frowned. 

“Why?”, “I don’t know. They’ve just been arguing a lot lately-” Ryan paused for a few moments. Shane stayed quiet, waiting for a continued response. “Dad was telling Jake about it. They caught me eavesdropping and then I just ran here. Probably gonna make my parents feel guilty then they’ll stay married, be unhappy, die unhappy, just because their son couldn’t handle that pos-.” 

“Ryan Steven Boogara. I will not have you talk about yourself and your family like that.” Shane interjected. His voice wasn’t completely stern but he still meant it. Ryan simmered down, looking down at his knees. “S-sorry.” He muttered. 

Shane sighed, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s frame. “It’s gonna be okay. Yeah, divorce is pretty shitty. However, that won’t stop your parents from loving you and your bro.” 

Ryan sniffled, tears starting to fall on his face. His heart raced with every other negative thought that could be conjured. Shane’s embrace tightened as he shivered. “I sound like a damn eight year old, don’t I?”, “Nah, just human. With all your wonderful human-like emotions.” Shane chuckled. 

A smile broke out on Ryan’s face. He turned carefully before returning Shane’s hug. “Curse you and your Madej charm.” He said. 

The two exchanged small laughs with one another before settling down. “Besides, if something bad happens then you are forever welcome to the Madej family. You’ll hold the honorary last name ‘Ryan Steven Boogara Madej The First’.” Shane added. 

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Something tells me you want me to change my last name to Boogara.”, Shane nodded. “Either that or Bergargoo.” He suggested. Ryan raised an eyebrow. “How about no.” 

Obi looked up at the two before leaping off the bed, going to his little cat bed. He meowed before curling up. “I think Obi wants us to go to bed.” Ryan said. Shane nodded while laying back. Ryan stayed next to Shane, “You feel like a damn space heater.”, “Are you complaining?” Shane asked. Ryan shook his head. “Nah….Mind if I rest on top of you until the morning?”, “Do whatever you gotta do Ry. I’ll be right here.” 

.

.

.

_Obi was asleep. Ryan was asleep as well. Shane laid awake, stroking his friend’s back. Looking out the nearby window, the rain had since slowed. He was happy his buddy was safe, even if he didn’t show it that often. He cared for the little guy. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes. Happily holding Ryan Boogara._


End file.
